Gnocchis
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Y allí estaban, en la cama, dispuestos a hacer lo que hacían cada noche. Se imaginaban que todo iba a transcurrir según la normalidad, pero acabó terminando de una forma algo... culinariamente inesperada. GerIta, yaoi, lemmon. Drabble/one-shot.


**¡Ciao! Si te gusta el yaoi y el GerIta, te puedes quedar aquí leyendo, que pasarás un buen rato. One-shot de mi pareja favorita de Hetalia, con algo de mi humor subrealista.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sensei.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, algo de lemon.**

**¡A disfrutar! **

-Alemania, no tengo sueño... -dijo Italia con un tono semi-seductor, estando con su pareja tumbado en la cama.

-Pues ponte a leer, o a hacer lo que te dé la gana -Respondio Ludwig, con pinta de no haber cogido la indirecta.

-Me parece que no lo pillas.

-¿Pillar el qué? -realmente no se había dado cuenta.

Italia se estiró encima de él, y así por las buenas empezó a besarle el cuello.

-Que quiero hacer el amor. -Alemania empezaba a colorarse, y algo por allí abajo ya se estaba poniendo duro- Tu camisa me molesta.

Dicho ésto, Feliciano empezó a desabrochar la camisa del otro, mientras se besaban pasionalmente. Puesto que Italia siempre dormía desnudo, Alemania no tuvo ningún problema con empezar a tocarle el culo, pues no había calzoncillos que se interpusieran. Lo hacía con amor, para luego ir subiendo las manos por el tronco, hasta llegar a la cara, la cual acarició; para luego pararse en su cabello.

Ludwig sabía lo muy orgásmico que era para Feliciano ese indomable rizo que surgía de su pelo liso, en forma de seta. Lo cogió un momentito, y luego dio un suave tironcito.

-Vee... -a Italia se le escapó ese pequeño gemido (sí, ésa es su forma de gemir). Ese mechón era su punto débil.

Al oír éso, Alemania sonrió. Para ese momento, la camisa ya estaba fuera, y Italia empezó a juguetear con el fornido torso del alemán, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que éste se pusiera más duro de lo que estaba (aún más).

En aquél momento, Italia estaba encima de Alemania, y como Ludwig se hartó de jugar el rol de uke, los giró a los dos, poniéndose encima de Feliciano. Se puso a tocarle el pecho, y se fue deteniendo en los pezones, que estaban de un color rojizo por la excitación. Después de besarle en la boca, fue bajando, por la barbilla, seguida del cuello, hasta la clavícula, y luego a los pezones otra vez, comenzando a mordisquearlos. A Italia se le iban escapando gemiditos de placer, y tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento se correría.

Así pues, le dijo a Alemania:

-Vamos, métela ya, que me quiero venir a la vez que tú.

Ludwig, que estaba en un estado parecido al de su pareja en cuanto a erección, se dio cuenta de que debía apresurarse, o "mancharían las sábanas" antes de tiempo. Así pues, lamió uno de sus dedos y lo metió cuidadosamente en el otro. Italia ya conocía aquel dolor, y sabía que terminaría rápido. Y así fue, pues pasados unos minutos ya lo único que sentía era placer, y dos dedos más dentro suyo. Alemania los fue moviendo en círculos para que se acostumbrara a lo que tendría que pasar momentos más tarde.

-Ya estás bien, Feli?

-Mejor que bien -dijo entrecortádamente-. ¡Apresúrate!

Alemania quitó los dedos de su interior, para ser substituidos por su gran miembro. Fue metiéndolo lentamente, y cuando ya estaba todo dentro, empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de él, produciendo placer en los dos, pero uno superable.

Italia dió unas pequeñas cachetadas a Alemania, algo que anteriormente habían concretado que significaría que ya podía ir más deprisa.

Alemania empezó a ir más rápido, y así cada vez sintiendo más placer, hasta casi llegar al punto del orgasmo.

-I-Italien... Ich liebe dich...-dijo costosamente Ludwig, pues el placer que sentía no le permitía hablar mucho mejor. Se había olvidado de que su amante no comprendía el alemán, aunque, pensó que esas palabras sí que las comprendería, ya que las había repetido a lo largo de mucho tiempo.

-Ti amo di più -respondió entre gemidos el italiano. Sí que había comprendido a Alemania.

-Feli... -a Ludwig le costaba articular palabra- Me voy a corr...

No pudo ni tan sólo terminar la frase, se corrió dentro de Italia. Feliciano, al sentir la descarga de su amado, se vino al instante, pringando su barriga y algo de la de Alemania de semen.

Alemania retiró su miembro del interior de Italia, y empezó a pasar algo raro: un tipo de bolitas extrañas estaban saliendo del interior del uke.

-¿Pero qué cojones? -la cara de Ludwig expresaba desconcierto y sorpresa. No era la primera vez que se corría dentro de Italia, y éso no les había pasado hasta ahora. Empezaron a salir rodando del ano de Italia, rojo como la bandera de Japón, por lo que llevaban todo el rato haciendo.

Llegados a determinado punto, dejaron de salir. Y allí estaban, en la cama.

El plato que hoy día conocemos como Gnocchis, un plato italiano hecho a base de patata.


End file.
